Close Quarters
by Melissande
Summary: What happens when you’re in close quarters with someone you still have feelings for? What happens when new feelings begin to develop? OCs, Orton, Cena, Edge, Hunter, Stephanie McMahon, Maria
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Close Quarters

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: Me own nothing except ppl you do not recognize and general plottage stuff

Dist: Ask

Rating: PG13, currently

Spoilers: None really except Raw/Smackdown/ECW Late November 2007 and on

Summary: What happens when you're in close quarters with someone you still have feelings for? What happens when new feelings begin to develop?

Pairings: John/Kristi(OC), Hunter/Mel (OC), Randy/Mel (OC), Randy/Maria, Stephanie/Edge

-x-x-x-

Notes: This is set in late 2007. About 18-24 months after Wildcard

-x-x-x-

Kristina Colon ran a hand through her long dark hair as she looked around the room for her ringing cell phone. From the ring tone she could tell it was a text message.

Kristi found it just as the door of the locker room she was occupying with her boyfriend of close to two years opened and in walked her boyfriend John Cena, who had just recently recovered from major surgery, but was still rehabbing it, and his best friend, current WWE Champion Randy Orton walked in.

She smiled a greeting before looking at her cell phone and seeing she received a text from her best friend, Mel Garner.

She smiled more brightly as she opened it up.

Cena and Orton shared a look, but both men shrugged their shoulders before moving to sit on the locker room couch and opening a bottle of water a piece.

_Hola chica. Guess what? I got the job! See ya very very soon! Mel_

Kristi let out an exclamation of glee and jumped for joy several times before noticing the looks she was receiving from the men.

"What?" She asked as she made her way over to the vacant spot next to Cena.

"Nothing baby face, just wondering why you are all wit' the yellin' and shit."

"Well if you must know she got the job."

"She did?!"

Kristi smiled. John smiled. Randy looked confused.

"Her text was cryptic too, said I'll see ya soon, very soon."

"Hmm. Well ya nevra know."

The two smiled at one another before noticing Randy's confused look.

"Excuse me who you two talking about?"

"My best friend."

"Who?" Randy began to ask, but stopped himself. He remembered Kristi's best friend very well, just not well enough to have ever called her.

"Really? What job was she going for?"

Cena raised an eyebrow. "If you must know a very high paying one that would allow her to see Kristi more and to se the world."

"Okay."

Kristi looked at Randy trying to judge why he was fishing for information. It had been almost two years since he had seen her best friend. Kristi and John always doing well to keep them away from each other, because both had seen how Mel was broken after her encounter with the Legend Killer two years ago. It hadn't been pretty, but she'd recovered, mostly.

Now Kristi couldn't understand why Randy was curious. He never mentioned her and had moved on. He had broken things off with Sam and despite saying he was falling in love with Mel (Info Kristi got after the fact), he'd never called her or seen her. And now he was dating the current nitwit interviewer Maria Kanellis. Granted it had only been for a month, but Kristi always couldn't stand her.

Before anymore could be said a knock came at the door.

Kristi yelled come in figuring it was Mickie coming to discuss their tag match tonight against Beth and Candice. In the two years of her relationship with John, Kristi had followed her brother into the family business and had become a wrestler. She'd trained at OVW and FCW before coming to Raw back in January. Since then she'd been having the time of her life until John got hurt, but things were looking up now. WWE creative had written an angle where John traveled with the show in a non wrestling way until he could return to the ring. That enabled Kristi and John to still be together 24/7.

The trio were quiet as the door opened and in walked a vision of business attire. Mel entered the room, glasses perched on her face, her now short red and blonde high lighted hair slicked back from her face, dressed in a dark pinstriped skirt and jacket with a white silk tank top underneath, and three inch stiletto boots clad on her feet.

She smiled brightly at Kristi and John, politely in Randy's direction, indicating she didn't know he was in the room. Kristi jumped up, barely missing John's injured arm and shoulder, and made her way over to her friend. She threw herself at the taller woman almost causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Ohmygod….No puedo creer que usted está realmente aquí. Es tan grande verle. ¡El Oh ningún dick blando Orton está aquí, pero es tan grande verle!

(I can't believe you are really here. It is so great to see you. Oh no limp dick Orton is here, but it is so great to see you!)."

Kristi lapsed into Spanish as she bear hugging her friend, but eventually Mel felt confined.

She began to tap on Kristi's tank top clad shoulder.

"Kris, it's great to see you too, and you know I can't speak Spanish, but anyway dude back off I can't breathe!"

After several more moments Kristi did. She turned to look at John who was smiling mischievously.

She then turned to look at Mel once more noticing she had the same smile.

"Wait a minute…Melissa Ann! John Felix….did you two set this up?"

"John how did you know?" Kristi said turning to the man who was still seated on the couch beside a rather quiet Legend Killer.

"I was a reference, possibly?"

Kristi couldn't believe it. "So you actually got the job? I can't believe it. Now you can travel with me! We get to see each other more."

"Hold up friend," Mel said making her way over," I get to see you more, but I will be working way more than you just to make sure you do the work you need to."

"So?"

"So? I may be traveling with the WWE and be employed with them, but I'm an executive producer, meaning I have loads of business meetings, paper work and ass kissing to do."

"So?"

"So? Meaning as much time as you spend training, I will spend double that just doing half of my job."

"So?"

"So is a good answer. I have no life anyway other than you, my family, oh and my boyfriend. Thanks for that setup by the way."

The last part was directed at John, who had set up Mel with her new boyfriend on a whim encouraged by Kristi.

John finally stood up and opened his uninjured arm for a hug. Mel made her way to the injured man, who currently wasn't much taller than her.

"It's good t'a see ya, and if havin' ya round, makes baby face happy, it makes me happy. Anyways we was gonna be seein' soon anyway right?"

"Oh yeah." Kristi said as she made her way over to snuggle up to her standing boyfriend as he and Mel's hug ended. "About that we're still on right?"

Mel smiled and nodded. "Damn right and the new house is bigger than the old on and has a better view. So skiing is definitely still on our agendas for what next weekend? Since that is the vacation break. But I still have so much to do. I have a condo that needs your decorating expertise, Kris. I have a ton of work to do, but it can wait."

The trio smiled at each other. Silence fell over them all for a few minutes until finally Randy took the opportunity to clear his throat and remind them all he was in the locker room.

The 6'4, t-shirt and wrestling trunks clad wrestler, stood and made his way over to the open space on John's left. Kristi glared at him, John didn't' say anything even with his eyes and Mel looked slightly uncomfortable. But Randy's eyes were glued to the young woman taking in the changes of a body that he had come to know very well once upon a time. He wasn't sure how he felt about the new hair, and the new body. She was trimmer than she had been, not as curvaceous. And she had on glasses. He hadn't' known she'd worn glasses.

The foursome stood in silence for several more moments before Randy stepped closer to Mel. He held out his hands, taking her left one in his.

"Missy, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

Brown eyes clashed with his blue.

"Fine. You Randy?"

"Fine."

"Well good we've all been fine." Kristi said breaking in, causing Randy to drop Mel's hand, she took a step back.

"Oh my what is the time?"

Several eyes looked to the wall clock.

"Oh goodness, I have to go. I'm shadowing Stephanie for the next few days. I just wanted to stop in and see you. And she had something she wanted to talk to Vince about."

Mel made her way to the door. John and Kristi smiling their good bye.

"I'll see ya after." Mel said. "we'll go out to a later dinner, me, Hunter, you guys."

"Definitely." Randy answered, before he could stop himself. "Maria, I, John, Kristi, we'll meet you and Hunter right after the show."

With that Mel exited, unsure what had just happened, but shaking her head, went off in search of Stephanie McMahon.

In the locker room, both Kristi and John were staring at Randy.

"What the fuck was that Orton?" Kristi asked.

"I have no idea, what it was, but Orton you better not be planning anything." John warned his friend.

Randy just shook his head. He wasn't sure what he was planning but he had a few hours to think about it, but first he had a show to get through.

-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Close Quarters Chapter Two

Disclaimer, Summary, etc, Check chapter one.

-x-xx-x-

Mel made her way through the hallways in a semi daze. She hadn't seen Randy Orton in person since he'd left with John, Kristi, Carlito and Kurt from her house all those months ago. She had hoped he'd call her but he never did. She could have asked John for his number but that in her mind would just make her desperate. And she didn't' want to be like that. She figured if he wanted her he knew how to find her. And so as time went on she realized he like every other man it seems didn't want her.

That had hurt. Especially after all she'd shared with him. So to get over him, Mel had thrown herself into her work once she'd graduated from graduate school. She'd become a specialist in past trends and how to utilize the past for the present and future. It was this component of her work that had interested her in the WWE. So she'd done a very through resume and submitted it. She'd heard back from them after a day and a half, was interviewed two days later, and now one week later, she was the newest producer of Raw. She was essentially being groomed by Stephanie she was told. Stephanie wanted to cut back her work load, stay closer to home. The reason for this was the announcement of Stephanie's first pregnancy. Stephanie McMahon had married Adam Copeland a little over three years ago and now she was four and a half months pregnant with their first child.

Mel looked up in time to see that she'd arrived at Stephanie's office. She took a deep breathe as she entered the office, but found that Steph was not a lone. She had a visitor. The visitor was Melissa's boyfriend of six months, Hunter Helmsley. The sight of him was enough to ease Mel's jumbled mind.

The man smiled at her as she entered the office, but he made no move to go to her. They'd' talked about it once Mel got the job; they would be professional on the clock so to speak. Mel smiled at him in return then at Steph who was seated at the desk.

"Melissa, I'm glad you made it back when you did. Now we are just waiting on one more person and we can start our impromptu meeting."

Melissa nodded her head, moving to take the seat to Stephanie's right. Hunter was seated in one of the two chairs on the other side of the desk.

"If I may ask," Mel said, "whom are we waiting on?"

"Randy Orton. He and Hunter are about to enter into a program together and I'd like you to be here because you are going to be the creative director so to speak of their angle." The brown headed boss's daughter said to her new protégé while Hunter looked on.

"I believe you know Hunter?" Stephanie asked Melissa. A question to which she nodded. Melissa and Stephanie had spoken at length about expectations and being unbiasest when it came to work and personal lives.

Hunter tipped his head at Mel and when Stephanie wasn't looking blew a kiss that caused her to smile.

Just as she was about to return it the door opened and in walked the still t-shirt and trunk clad body of the WWE champion.

Randy looked from Stephanie, to Hunter and finally to Melissa. Stephanie smiled at him, directing him to the empty seat beside Hunter right across from Mel. Mel's brown eyes looked him over, catching his eye but quickly moving on to Hunter then back to Stephanie.

"Well since everyone is here we can get his little meeting started."

"Yeah, what is this about exactly?" Randy asked. "And why is she here?"

"Melissa is here in an apprenticeship capacity and in the capacity of being your own personal producer so to speak."

Randy and Hunter both raised an eyebrow, oddly enough thinking the same thing, but not knowing the other thought it as well.

"So Steph," Hunter asked, "what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that I go on maternity leave in about three months, when that happens, Melissa will be taking over my job on Raw, while others will do so on ECW and Smackdown. After my maternity leave this process or replacements will stay depending on their performance. I am as most know going to be on a lighter work schedule and I will be traveling less and less. So think of Melissa as me. I know what you're thinking Hunter and no don't drug her and run off and marry her."

Laughs went around the room, except for Randy, he didn't' find the joke funny at all.

"Moving on, this is the easiest way I can figure for her to learn. She is going to be slowly taking over more and more storyline, but for now she is to personally over see your storyline."

"Okay, well what exactly is our storyline?" Randy asked trying his hardest to stay focused.

"Well if you'll look at your script packets, essentially Hunter you are going to start trying to teach Randy a lesson so to speak. Randy you have the onscreen persona of being a Legend Killer, a cold and calculating man who is so self-centered you care only for yourself and the title. Hunter sees this and sees you turning into him and he doesn't want that for you or him. So he'll try to teach you to learn to care, to love and help people so to speak, but while doing so he'll be playing you for your title."

"Sounds like fun. Ya up for it kid?" After all these years Hunter still thought of Randy as the green kid who'd first been just Randy Orton before becoming apart of Evolution.

"Yeah. I'm Game if you are." Randy got a gleam in his eye. "So while doing this Melissa…"

"Umm I'd prefer if you both call me Ms. Garner."

Randy raised an eyebrow. Why would he call someone he'd been in side something so formal was beyond him.

"Fine. Ms. Garner is going to be personally in contact with us, going over storyline, tweaking…all that good stuff?"

"Yes. That is the idea."

"Stephanie, Ms. Mahon," Hunter smirked, "sounds like a fun idea. And a good way for Ms. Garner (even bigger smirk) to learn just how hard your job is."

"I think so. So starting tonight Melissa and you two are going to be sharing space as much as possible. I want you three to travel together, eat together, but don't be seen too much in public together, we do have an angle to sale."

The three nodded their heads, the men raising.

"Well if that is all ladies, I believe Orton and I have matches to get ready for."

The two men nodded their heads at the women who returned them. The men then left the office.

Melissa felt a weight lift from her shoulders.

If Stephanie noticed, she didn't' say anything.

0x0x0x0

As Hunter and Randy exited the office, the men walked down the hallway together. They were both silent, but as they neared a dark hallway, Hunter reached a large hand out to grasp a hold of Randy's upper left arm. He then pulled the young man into the darkened hallway.

Randy muttered protest but had no choice but to follow the Cerebral Assassin into the darkness.

Hunter pulled Randy several feet down the hallway, then pushed his up against the wall,

Hunter looked Randy in the eyes before speaking.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is but stay the hell away from Melissa."

"What?" Randy questioned trying to not give away too much before he knew what Hunter knew.

"You know what I mean. Stay away from her. I know what you did to her. And I don't like it. So listen to me Kid, stay away from her. Other than a working relationship, stay away from her."

"I don't know what you mean. But she doesn't like to be called Melissa."

"How the hell would you know that? I bet you didn't' know she was nearsighted did you. Why you thought it was weird she was in glasses. I saw how you looked at her."

Randy didn't' try to hide anything. There was no point.

"Fine. I didn't know everything about her, but I wanted to."

"Could have fooled me, kid. Could have fooled me."

Randy had had enough he pushed back at Hunter.

"Fine. Whatever. I bet you don't know what it's like to hold her in the night though and feel her skin against yours. I bet you don't know what it's like to see passion etched in her features, passion directed at you. You may think you know her, but I know her better and I intend to know her again."

Hunter let Randy go once he pushed, but his gaze still held the younger man's.

"Whatever Orton. Just don't pursue anything more than a professional relationship with her. She is mine. You got that? Mine."

Randy just shook his head. "Well see about that. See you at dinner H."

He started to walk away but was briefly stopped by Hunter's last words.

"Oh tell Maria hi when you see her."

Randy just shook his head and walked off. He definitely needed to enlist help for this mission, and there was only one person he could think of to help.

-xx-x-x


End file.
